


Purgatory Makes Strange Bed-Fellows

by ItsSupernatural1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSupernatural1979/pseuds/ItsSupernatural1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas find a cave to wait out the Purgatory night in and things escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory Makes Strange Bed-Fellows

"Cas, get in here!" yelled Dean as he ran into a spacious cave. He could hear some kind of hot spring bubbling somewhere in the cave. Despite it being nighttime in Purgatory, the cave was fairly well lit.

"Dean," Cas said with relief as he ran into the cave. They had been fighting various inhabitants of Purgatory all day. The last they had seen of Benny, he had been taking on three leviathan at once. Of course he was winning and he would probably be found asleep in a nearby cave in the morning but Dean and Cas didn't have time to look for him before the sun had gone down so they had to find refuge for the night.

"Dean, I feel disgusting. I'm just going to bathe in the hot spring be fore I sleep. Who knows when I'll get another chance?" Cas said.

"Okay, Cas," said Dean. "I'm gonna see how big this cave is." Dean began walking toward the end of the cave, paying no attention to the angel as he slipped off the trench coat then shrugged off his suit jacket. He loosened his tie and slipped it over his head then began unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged it off and let it fall to the ground. He unbuckled his belt then slid it through the loops. He took his shoes and socks off, then stepped out of his pants. He slid off his underwear and put all his clothes in a neat pile near the edge of the spring.

By the time Cas was completely unclothed, Dean had reached the back of the cave which turned out to be only about 20 feet past the hot springs, just far enough out of the light that it couldn't be seen from the entrance of the cave. He turned around to tell Cas just as Cas was getting into the hot water. 

Dean had never seen the angel naked before. It took his breath away. He'd never noticed how beautiful he was. Cas was completely oblivious as he started to rub the warm water all over his body. Suddenly, Dean began to imagine it was him rubbing Cas all over. He'd never thought of Cas as anything more than a friend. Now he realized that he really wanted Cas. He's the one who'd saved Dean a million times, who'd always been there for him when he really needed him.

He felt the blood in his body beginning to rush south. He couldn't take his eyes off Cas who was now rubbing his chest and stomach, moving further down every second. His hand gently trailed over his penis as it continued to his leg.

Dean began to take his jacket off and then his shirt. He slipped his shoes and socks off and slid his pants down and stepped out of them. He walked toward the spring in his boxers, stopping at the edge.

Cas looked up and saw him wearing nothing but his underwear and said "Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean smiled as he slid off his underwear and replied, "I figured I could use a bath, too. I'm feeling really dirty all of a sudden."

"Oh, okay then. The water feels really goo,d" said Cas. "It's so...relaxing."

Dean stepped into the spring, immediately feeling calmer than he has in weeks, months even. Cas continued to rub his body, knowing Dean was watching him and it was turning Dean on more than anything had in a long time. He could feel himself getting hard.

He wanted Cas. Now. He walked over to him and pulled Cas tight to him. Cas hugged him back, confused, until he felt Dean's hardness pressing against his thigh. "Dean?" he said questioningly.

"Cas...I want you," said Dean hesitantly.

"But, Dean," he started, "you already have me. I don't understand."

Dean let his hand wander down Cas's chest to lightly move his hand over Cas's dick. "Cas, I want this," he said as he gave a small squeeze to Cas's cock. 

Cas moaned a little at the touch and Dean could feel his dick starting to get hard in his hand already as a look of understanding came across Cas's face. "But Dean...are you sure? I didn't even think you liked men."

"But you're not just any man, Cas. You're an angel. My angel," said Dean, kissing the blue eyed man on his cheek.

Cas turned his head so he could find Dean's mouth with his. Dean was surprised by this. He wasn't expecting an angel of the Lord to be so...willing. When he got used to the idea of kissing Castiel, he let this tongue snake into Cas's mouth, exploring every part of it.

Dean was getting unbearably painful. He put his hands on Cas's hips and brought him close so Dean could rub their penises together, causing amazing friction, but it wasn't enough. Dean needed more and he could tell b his whine-moaning that Cas did, too.

They continued to move together as Dean led them to the side of the spring before getting out and lying on his side, motioning for Cas to follow him. Cas climbed out, his gorgeous body dripping a trail of water to where Dean was laying. He knelt down beside Dean, his long, hard dick sticking out, waiting for Dean to grab it.

Dean let his hand reach out and touch Cas's knee and then slowly made its way up. He played with the angel's balls for a moment, eliciting a small groan of anticipation from him. he then move on to lightly stroke Cas's aching length, running his thumb over the head to gather precome and smear it over his dick. 

"Oh, Dean..." Cas sighed as Dean began to pump his dick. Cas reached out and, to Dean's surprise, began mimicking what Dean was doing. Dean began bucking up into Cas's grip and then stopped his motion and said "C'mere, Cas," as he patted his thighs.

Cas put one leg over Dean as he rolled onto his back so that he was straddling Dean, their penises rubbing against each other.

Cas leaned down and put his hands on the ground beside Dean's head and began using his knees to propel himself forward and backward so that both their penises were rubbing between their stomachs, leaving trails of precome behind.

"Oh, God, Cas...Cas, get up for a second," Dean grunted as he gently pushed at the man's shoulders. Cas gave Dean a confused look as he sat up and asked "What? Why? What's wrong? That felt...good...didn't it?"

Dean laughed and nodded his head. "Man, that felt...awesome, but I wanna do something that'll feel even better." He brought his hands to his face and spit on his fingers then he moved his hand around Cas to rub his entrance before pushing one finger slowly in. I slid in unusually easily. Dean figured it was because of Cas's angel powers so he just slid a second finger in quickly and scissored them around a bit. When he thought Cas was ready for him, he spit on his hands again and made his penis as slick as he could before telling Cas to move forward and lift up a little.

He positioned himself at Cas's hole and before he knew it, the angel was sitting down on his dick like they did this every day. "Unf! Cas, yes!" Dean yelled as soon as he was fully inside the angel.

"Oh yeah! Cas, start moving!" grunted Dean and Cas immediately began bouncing up and down on Dean, screaming Dean's name, "Dean, Dean! Ohhhh, yes! It feels so good!"

Hearing the beautiful angel screaming Dean's name was the hottest thing Dean had ever heard. It was bringing him so close to the edge. He began thrusting his hips in time with Cas's bouncing and he grabbed Cas's neglected cock and began pumping it as hard as he could. He didn't want to come before Cas.

He put his left hand on Cas's chest and breathed, "Cas, I'm so close. Slow down a little. I want it to last." Cas began moving back and forth on Dean's dick, painfully slowly. He was thrusting his length into Dean's hand because Dean had all but stopped moving it. Cas fell forward and put his hands on the ground again to keep him steady before Dean quickly flipped them over. 

Dean was on top now and Cas lazily flung his right leg behind Dean's left knee as Dean pounded into Cas. He leaned down and captured Cas's bottom lip between his and then Cas yelled "Oh, DEAN! YES! More! Harder! Mmmm!" Dean had found Cas's prostate. 

Dean moved on to Cas's neck and began to bite and suck at it as he quickened his pace. "Cas, you feel so good! Come for me! I wanna make you come for me. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Anything for you, Dean!" Cas screamed as he started to bring his hips upward to meet Dean's thrusts. "I'm so close already, Dean! I can feel it! I'm gonna come! HARDER DEAN! HARDER!"

Dean left Cas's neck alone so he could focus all his energy on nailing Cas as hard as he could. "Gonna. Make. You. Come. Hard. Cas," Dean grunted breathily between thrusts. "Come, Cas! Now! Come for me!"

As Dean said this, Cas exploded. "OH DEAN! DEAN, I'M COMING! KEEP GOING! OHHH YES!" Come shot from his dick so hard, some of it got on Dean's shoulder.

The sight of the angel completely falling apart under Dean was all he needed. With one more hard thrust, Dean shot his come deep inside Cas. He kept pumping into him, milking his orgasm as long as he could. 

"Cas, yesyesyes! Ohh, yes! Cas, Cas," Dean mumbled through his orgasm. "God, that was amazing! You're so good, Cas. You feel so good," he said as he slowly pulled out and laid beside Cas. They were both covered in dirt and sweat and come.

"Mmm, I think we need another bath, Cas," he said, winking.

"Mhm," Cas agreed. They lazily got up and walked back to the spring so they could scrub each other down. When they were once again clean, they climbed out and got dressed then fell asleep curled up with one another.


End file.
